Pan y Crayones
by Lilac Bloom 11
Summary: Semi AU. Luego de una larga espera, finalmente a Guilmon se le ha concedido el deseo de volver al mundo de los humanos para ver a Takato. Sin embargo, no esperaba encontrar las cosas muy distintas a como él las recordaba...


__

_Digimon Tamers y sus personajes son propiedad de su creador, Chiaki J. Konaka. La canción "Across de Tears" fue compuesta por Oota Michiko e interpretada por Tsumura Makoto (alias Takato). _

* * *

****

**P A N Y C R A Y O N E S**

**Por: Lara Luna**

****

_¿Mis invisibles alas crecerán, también?_

_Justo como cuando mis zapatos se vuelven muy apretados_

_¿Me daré cuenta de todo eso, de repente?_

_A través de las lágrimas estás riendo_

_Estoy seguro de que yo también lograré atravesarlas._

_Desde las puntas de mis dedos, hasta el mañana_

_- Across de Tears- Takato Matsuda. _

**

* * *

**

Olía a humedad y tierra, justo como la última vez.

Sus ojos aún acostumbrándose a la extraña iluminación, olfateó el suelo cubierto de polvo, reconociendo el que un día fue su hogar y refugio.

No tenía idea de como había regresado: Lo último que recordaba era que estaba contemplando aquel enorme globo en el cielo, pensando en los amigos y recuerdos que había dejado en ese plano, cuando sintió un extraño tirón. Probablemente había encontrado accidentalmente un portal pero... ¿No se supone que estaban cerrados?

O tal vez los Dioses habían finalmente accedido a cumplir el más anhelado de sus deseos, no sólo porque quería volver al mundo en el que por extrañas razones nació, sino porque implicaba una promesa que había hecho tiempo atrás a su mejor amigo: ¡Y estaba punto de cumplirla!

Atravesó con paso torpe la gruesa niebla que se había formado a su alrededor: Los humanos lo conocían como _digicampo_, y de acuerdo con sus teorías, era a partir de ella como las criaturas digitales como él se materializaban en este planeta. Miles de veces había atravesado estas nubes sobre la Tierra acompañado de su camarada, dispuesto a emprender una nueva batalla. Esa era su vida: pelear, crecer, divertirse y sobretodo aprender juntos. Durante ese breve lapso que estuvieron juntos se sintió más vivo que en todo el tiempo que había pasado en el Digimundo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que estuvo aquí?

La niebla quedó atrás, y la verde vegetación del parque se presentó ante él. Los árboles y arbustos estaban llenos de hojas, perfectos para jugar a las escondidas con los otros niños. Mirando hacia atrás, se preguntó si Terriermon, Renamon y los otros también habían encontrado un portal para este mundo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no los veía, después de todo. Aunque habían regresado juntos al Digimundo, poco a poco se habían separado, decidiendo hacer un viaje para reflexionar y recordar.

Eso es lo que él había hecho más que nada: Recordar sus primeros días de vida al lado de su mejor amigo. Alguien que aunque aparentemente era tan distinto y tenía tanto miedo, se había lanzado a la aventura de enseñarle el mundo, junto con sus cosas buenas y malas. Considerándose en un inicio como sólo un niño tímido, poco a poco había logrado cosas que ni él se imaginaba. Y todo lo habían hecho juntos, por lo que vivir ahora solo hacía al digital sentirse... incompleto. Por ello, pasaba días y días contemplando el globo que representaba el mundo que él extrañaba, recordando sus colores, sus texturas, sus sonidos, sus olores...

_'¿Y ese olor?'_- apuntando el hocico hacia el cielo, aspiró la brisa que soplaba a su alrededor. Aquel débil aroma que llegaba hasta sus fosas nasales le producía una sensación de familiaridad, de calidez, de pan...

_Pan. _¡Olía a pan! Pero también a otra cosa... ¿Cera? Era un olor como a velas, como las que una vio encendidas en un restaurante cerca del parque. No... era un olor a... ¿colores? ¡Pero los colores no huelen! Pero los crayones sí... ¡Olía a crayón! ¡Y a pan! ¡Sólo existía una persona con ese olor tan característico!.

_'¡Takato!'_- Guilmon bajó rápidamente los escalones de piedra que conducían a su antiguo refugio (y portal), tropezando en el antepenúltimo. Sin perder los ánimos, el rojizo dragón volvió a levantar el hocico, esperando encontrar nuevamente ese aroma. El sutil aroma que despedían los dibujos que Takato solía hacer de sus digievoluciones volvió a percibirse, haciendo que Guilmon saliera corriendo hacia el este.

Sin importarle las miradas extrañadas y en algunos casos horrorizadas de la gente, Guilmon atravesó el parque, deteniéndose ocasionalmente para volver a olfatear. Sus agudos ojos se habían acostumbrado nuevamente a la luz del sol, al olor del parque, a los murmullos de la gente. Los volvía a hacer suyos. Pasó cerca de la fuente donde Impmon solía molestar a las parejas, de los columpios donde Jenrya llevaba a su hermanita a jugar, del oscuro rincón donde se había topado por primera vez con Makuramon y del pequeño refugio donde Takato y sus amigos jugaban a las cartas.

Finalmente, llegó a aquella sección donde se extendía un amplio campo de pasto en el que los niños corrían y jugaban por horas. El olor era cada vez más intenso y fue justo ahí, en los límites del campo donde lo vio: Un niño de aproximadamente 10 años de edad, castaño y de mirada soñadora que corría de un lado al otro con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

- "¡TAKATO!"- gritó emocionado el digimon mientras echaba a correr hacia su mejor amigo. Los niños que estaban jugando a "las traes" se detuvieron y contemplaron intrigados a aquel animal de ensueño atravesar el pasto, mientras su destino aún jugaba sin darse cuenta de que lo llamaban.

Guilmon llegó hasta donde estaba Takato y se lanzó a sus brazos, tirándolo al suelo. Al instante, el niño se incorporó y se sentó sobre sus rodillas, mientras el digimon corría en círculos a su alrededor- "¡Te extrañé mucho! ¡Te extrañé mucho!"

Los gritos de alegría del dragón se detuvieron cuando se dio cuenta de que el niño no había dicho nada aún. Permanecía inmóvil y en silencio.- "¿Takato?"- Guilmon se aproximó a su amigo, y descubrió que éste lo contemplaba con una expresión de sorpresa... y pánico.

- "¿Takato? ¿Qué pasa?"- Guilmon trató de tocar al niño, pero este retrocedió rápidamente a gatas. Un nuevo intento del digital por aproximarse hizo que Takato tropezara y cayera de sentón. Para sorpresa de Guilmon, su amigo alzó los brazos para cubrirse el rostro, como si tratara de protegerse.

- "¡No me hagas daño, por favor!"- murmuró el niño con temor.

- "¿Daño?"- Guilmon retrocedió un poco- "¿Por qué te haría daño? ¡Somos amigos!"

Takato bajó los brazos, pero siguió mirando con miedo y un poco de rechazo al digital. Aunque su alegre ánimo decayó un poco, Guilmon no se dió por vencido- "¿No te acuerdas de Guilmon? ¡Cumplí mi promesa! ¡Vine a estar contigo como antes! Para hacer pan de Guilmon y jugar con los demás, ¿verdad que sí? ¿Te acuerdas?"

El niño negó con la cabeza y Guimon agachó la cabeza: ¡Pero si olía a pan y crayones! ¡Y este niño era Takato! ¿Por qué no se acordaba entonces de la promesa?. Tal vez necesitaba que lo ayudara a recordar, como con las veces en que la Profesora lo regañaba porque olvidaba la tarea y entonces le dejaba hacer una composición después de la escuela...

- _"¡GUILMON!"- _una voz extraña llamó la atención tanto de Takato como de Guilmon. El niño se puso de pie con un brinco y el digital se dió la vuelta, asombrándose al ver quien lo llamaba.

_¿El Señor Yamaki?_ No, pero era tan alto y fuerte como él. Castaño y muy sonriente, aunque sus mejillas y nariz sonrosadas y el brillo de sus ojos delataban que estaba evitando llorar. Sin dejar de ver al digital, se dejó caer de rodillas y extendió sus largos brazos hacia los lados, como si lo estuviera esperando.- "¡Guilmon!"- volvió a repetir con esa ronca voz que de pronto al digimon se le hizo muy familiar.

Guilmon se acercó al extraño humano con cautela, notando de pronto que el aroma que había estado rastreando todo este tiempo provenía de él: Olía a pan y crayones, y sus ojos rojizos reflejaban aquella complicidad de antaño, los juegos, las lágrimas, las risas, los triunfos y sobretodo la promesa que ni él, ni Guilmon habían olvidado. Su mirada le mostró en ese instante que estaba frente al _verdadero_ Takato.

- "¡TAKATO!"- Guilmon se lanzó al humano, cuyos brazos rodearon al digital en un fuerte abrazo mientras los dos caían de manera torpe y aparatosa en el suelo. Ambos comenzaron a decir miles de cosas a la vez, frases como "Te extra", "¡En verdad eres tú!" y "Mi amigo" mezclándose en el ambiente.

Instantes después, los dos amigos se incorporaron, aún temblando de alegría. Guilmon seguía olfateando a Takato mientras movía animadamente la cola mientras el humano se limpiaba las lágrimas que inevitablemente había derramado en el encuentro. Cuando los dos estuvieron finalmente serenos, el digimon contempló a su tamer de arriba a abajo.

- "¡Takato! ¡Digievolucionaste!"- comentó con la mirada llena de orgullo. Takato se sonrojó un poco.

- "Ese no es precisamente el término que se emplea con los humanos... pero podría decirse que s"- el humano sonrió mientras daba una palmada en la cabeza de su Digimon- "_Y con la ayuda del mejor Tamer de todos_"

Takato miró entonces al niño a quien Guilmon había confundido con él mismo y le hizo una seña para que se acercara. El chico se detuvo junto al dúo y mirando curiosamente al digimon murmuró- "¿Entonces el dinosaurio que tanto dibujas en tus mangas sí es de verdad?"

- "¿Mangas? ¿Los libros de dibujos que tenías en tu casa?"- preguntó Guilmon extrañado. Takato asintió.

- "Guilmon quiero presentarte a Daiki, mi hijo"- comentó su amigo mientras tomaba al niño del hombro. - "Daiki, este es Guilmon, mi mejor amigo"

Daiki tenía un extraordinario parecido a Takato, por lo que no era de extrañarse que el pobre Guilmon lo confundiera en un principio con su padre. El digimon no podía creer todos los cambios que habían ocurrido en su amigo durante su ausencia. No sólo ahora era grande y fuerte, sino que era un padre y parecía sentirse mucho más seguro de sí mismo que antes. Sin embargo, en el fondo también seguía siendo el mismo Takato soñador, alegre y decidido de sus aventuras. Eran esas cualidades que permanecían constantes a través del tiempo, como el olor, las que se encargarían de que ni la distancia ni el tiempo afectaran su amistad.

Sin embargo... aún había algo que Guilmon quería preguntar.

- "¿Tu hijo? ¡Takato! _¿Y cómo le hiciste para poner un huevo tan grande?" _

Y por supuesto, Guilmon seguiría siendo el mismo Guilmon inocente y juguetón de siempre sin importar que tanto digievolucionara.

Daiki se echó a reir y Takato literalmente sudó la gota gorda.

- "Ehh... creo q... que nunca te conté de _ese _aspecto de los humanos, ¿verdad?"- murmuró sonrojándose y mirando de reojo a Daiki.- "Es una historia muy larga. ¿Q... qué te parece si te la cuento más tarde?"

- "Está bien"- respondió Guilmon al tiempo que su estómago rugía. Con tantas emociones había olvidado que no había probado alimento en todo el día. Takato se rió.

- "El mismo apetito de siempre, ¿eh?"- murmuró mientras se ponía de pie- "¿Qué te parece si vamos a casa y horneamos pan de Guilmon para la cena?"

- "¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Pan de Guilmon!"- exclamó el dinosaurio alegremente- "¡Hace mucho que no pruebo pan de Guilmon!"

- "¿Qué es el pan de Guilmon?"- preguntó Daiki mientras emprendían el camino a casa.

- "Una de las mayores creaciones de tu abuelo... tendremos que visitarlo para pedirle la receta antes de ir a casa. Espero que la abuela no se asuste al ver a Guilmon"

- "¿Qué hay de mamá? ¿Crees que nos deje tener un Dinosaurio en casa?"

Takato sonrió pícaramente- "No te preocupes por eso. Estoy _seguro_ de que a mamá le encantará que Guilmon esté con nosotros."

Y así, mientras el sol comenzaba a ponerse en Shinjuku, dos amigos volvían juntos a casa, para ponerse al corriente y reanudar la amistad que habían interrumpido años atrás. Tendrían que adaptarse a las nuevas condiciones, y probablemente no sería sencillo, pero los dos _juntos_ lo lograrían.

Después de todo, esta no era más que otra nueva aventura...

* * *

_Dentro de mi corazón habita un fuerte yo_

_Él sólo aparece de vez en cuando, pero_

_Me enseñaste_

_A encontrarme a mi mismo a través de las lágrimas_

_Checando todo uno por uno_

_A un mañana donde pueda ser yo mismo. _

_- Across de Tears- Takato Matsuda. _

__

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

_**Notas de la Autora**: Mi primer fic exclusivamente de Tamers, en un intento por mejorar mis habilidades de caracterización con estos personajes (si algún día pretendo terminar Ficción Real, tengo que volverme más ducha con los Tamers). _

_Cualquier comentario acerca de la caracterización será más que agradecido, ya que aún me queda mucho por practicar con estos personajes. Sólamente usé a Takato y Guilmon en esta ocasión para no hacerme bolas, pero tengo planeado usar al resto de los personajes en los siguientes intentos (mi próxima "pareja" es Ruki y Renamon). _

_Se supone que iba a ser una viñeta, pero como podrán ver, acabó siendo no sólo un fic independiente, sino un songfic. Debido a que ya no puedo ver los capítulos de Tamers para estudiar a los personajes e inspirarme ("Gracias" Jetix ¬¬), me puse a escuchar los temas de Takato y Guilmon que tenía como MP3. Busqué la letra de la canción "Across de Tears" y me gustó mucho, ya que no solo se adecuaba al tema del fic, sino que tiene el aire alegre-emotivo que quería para mi fic. Digamos que es el "Soundtrack" oficial de este churro. _

_Sobra advertirlo, pero este fue un fic tipo "Universo Alterno" (AU) que parte de la premisa de lo que podría haber ocurrido (desde mi punto de vista) si los Digimon no hubieran regresado a la Tierra al final de Digimon Tamers. Obviamente ignora los hechos de la segunda película de Tamers. _

_Y antes de que me lo pregunten: Les dejo a la imaginación quién es la esposa de Takato. Aunque tengo mis preferencias en "romances" de esta temporada, no escribí el fic pensando en una pareja en particular. Así que cada quien podría imaginar lo que guste :)_

_¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!. _

_**Fic Iniciado**: 11 de Agosto de 2004_

_**Fic Terminado:** 15 de Agosto de 2004_


End file.
